


Brighten Up My Days

by Fireflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower/pseuds/Fireflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio finally meets the guy taking care of his niece at the daycare and he's super cute?? What to do with these feels??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine Center encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashortrefrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashortrefrain/gifts).



> The story is basically told from Kageyama's point of view and this ended up being way longer than I thought it would...whoops
> 
> please leave a comment if you would like! :)
> 
> sentences in italics are Tobio's thoughts

It was that time of the year where people can see their breathe outside. The air had a persistent chill and sometimes a breeze would blow through, the kind of breeze that stayed in the bones. In fact a breeze was blowing lightly as Tobio ran down the street. It was already evening but still light out, but that didn’t stop him from full out running. _I can’t believe I’m late; she’s going to be so mad!_ He thought as he turned the corner and stopped. Finally at his destination he bent over to catch his breath and looked up. _What a bright place…who even chooses colors like this?_ He was looking up at a bright building in the middle of town. It was painted a yellowish orange fitting the half sun on the front displaying the name in a quick scribble: Sunshine Center. Tobio opened the door and stepped inside to immediately get hit in the face by a flying rabbit.

 

“What the he-“ Tobio’s curse was drowned out by a louder voice coming from the other side of the room.

 

“I’m so sorry are you ok??” A short man ran up to Tobio and bent down to check on him. Tobio opened his eyes to be looking into the warmest amber eyes he had ever seen. He straightened up to properly look at the man in front of him. In front of him was a short man wearing an apron covered in paint. It looked like kids had dipped their hands and just slapped them all over it, but that wasn’t even the most interesting thing about this man. He had bright orange hair pulled back in a small ponytail but it was somehow also sticking out in every direction.

 

Tobio didn’t realize how long he had been staring until he found the man with a strange expression on his face. The man’s face darkened and he took a step back. His body language was the same as a deer about to bolt, Tobio was about to ask what was wrong but he got his answer in just seconds.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry you were hit in the face sir, but please don’t hurt me!! What do you want money?? The owner isn’t back yet!” The short man was frantically looking everywhere as if trying to escape. _Are those tears? Is he crying? Money…what is he talking about??_

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m just here to pick up a kid!” He blurted out but this seemed to only make the other man panic even more.

 

“YOU’RE HERE TO KIDNAP A KID?? STAY BACK.” Tobio got another face full of the stuffed rabbit and grabbed his face. What the hell is wrong with this guy!!

 

“I’M NOT A KIDNAPPER!” He yelled as he covered himself from being hit by more stuffed animals.  He picked up an animal and threw it back from where he was being pelted. He heard a thud and looked up to see that he had hit the man in the back causing him to fall over. _Is…is he dead??_ He walked over and lightly kicked the man to see if he was alive.

 

“Papa!” Tobio turned to the familiar voice and picked up the little girl and spun her around.

 

“Did you beat up Shou nii-san?” He turned down to look at the man she was pointing at and saw he was getting up. The other man stood and looked at the two of them until realization hit him. His face went red and he immediately bowed causing Tobio to step back in surprise.

 

“I’M SO SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE A LOAN SHARK KIDNAPPER. I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE CHIYO’S FAMILY!” The man shouted as he bowed. _He’s bowing now? Who is this guy what_ , Tobio didn’t know what to do. Everything about today was weird and catching him off guard. He cleared his throat so the other man would stop bowing and they stood there staring at each other for a moment until Tobio held his hand out.

 

“Probably should have introduced myself in the beginning. My name is Kageyama Tobio, I’m here to pick up Kageyama Chiyo, not kidnap her.” The other man winced at the last part of the sentence but sheepishly took his hand and shook it vigorously.

 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, one of the caretakers here. This is late but welcome to Sunshine Center Daycare!” The man smiled and in that moment Kageyama understood where the place must’ve gotten its name from, _I can see the sun in his smile…he’s kind of cute._ The other man, Hinata-san, was talking a mile a minute seeming to have forgotten about their misunderstanding.

 

When they got to the door the other man turned to them and grinned making Tobio’s stumble at the doorway.

 

“I miss you already, can’t wait to see you tomorrow my love!” Tobio’s heart nearly stopped as he looked down at the man. My love? See me tomorrow?? I- well he is cute, wait what!! Tobio fought with his thoughts until he heard a giggle from his arms and saw Chiyo reach out and hug the man.

 

“I’ll be back darling!” The tiny girl kissed the man’s cheek and the two of them giggled as Tobio looked on slightly blushing at his foolish misunderstanding. He cleared his throat and said goodbye as he walked away. He turned around to see the man standing by the doorway and when their eyes met the man smiled and waved. _Yup, definitely the reason why it’s called the Sunshine Center._

* * *

 

As soon as he opened the door to their house Chiyo let go of his hand and ran inside calling for her mother. Tobio took his shoes off and put them away as he heard squealing coming from the kitchen.

 

“My little flower there you are! How was daycare today?” Tobio walked in to see a beautiful young woman pick up the little girl and put her on the counter. She was the spitting image of his father but was as loving and full of life as his mother. He shrugged of his jacket and was about to sit down in peace when a tiny hand hit him.

 

“Papa was late again and I was the last kid! Papa we’re not friends anymore.” Chiyo pouted as she hit him again. Tobio tried to explain himself but found bigger hands hitting him soon.

 

“Tobio you were late again! I even told you when to leave. I can’t believe you!” He looked up at the two girls hitting him and pleaded for mercy until they stopped. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

 

“Chiyo how many times have I told you not to call your uncle Papa! People will misunderstand” The woman turned and looked at him “Tobio say something, also why were you late again?”

 

“I got held back at work, apparently customers don’t know what Closed means. Also Chiyo can call me whatever she wants who cares what people think.” _As long as she’s happy_ , he looked down at the little girl taking things out of her bag to show everyone.

 

“I care! I don’t need people thinking my little brother is my husband ewwww.” His sister wrinkled her nose up in disgust as she turned back to whatever was on the stove. _Ew, yeah I don’t need that either._

 

“Good thing we look exactly alike so people know we’re siblings” Tobio laughed as his niece held up all the new drawings she made. “By the way do you know who the guy is that looks after Chiyo? He’s…interesting, also he calls her his “love”??” Tobio couldn’t get his mind off the young man at the daycare.

 

“Don’t be jel-jel-“ “Jealous” his sister said filling in for the little girl. “Yeah jelush. Don’t be jelush Papa, Shou nii-san is my bwofren.” The little girl giggled as her mother picked her up. _Boyfriend???_

“Oh you met Shou-chan? Isn’t he a sweetheart? I was worried Chiyo would be scared at the daycare but she got really close with Shou-chan. He works for Sugawara-kun, why what happened, why are you asking?” _First name basis_.., Tobio thought as he explained what happened to his sister. After she was done laughing for what seemed like ages she looked at him wiping her tears.

 

“It’s probably because you look so scary when you smile Tobio, I can’t believe that happened.” _My smile isn’t that scary,_ Tobio frowned as he waited for her to stop laughing.

 

“He’s quite a character…Hinata Shouyo hmm” Tobio couldn’t get the image of the man’s smile out of his mind. His sister was watching him and couldn’t help but smile.

 

“He’s really cute isn’t he?”

 

“Yeah he really is…wait what? Onee-chan what are you saying!” Tobio grumbled as a blush crept across his face. _I can’t believe I said that out loud, she will never let me live this down._ His sister got up and walked back to the kitchen. Tobio couldn’t see it but she had a mischievous smile on her face as she whispered to herself,

 

“Let’s see what will happen hmm…”


	2. Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio finally gets to know who this man really is, and he's loving every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget all words in italics are Tobio's thoughts.  
> I wanted to give an even sappier ending but it was already getting long, hope you all enjoyed!

Tobio opened the door and stepped into the lively main room. There were kids running everywhere and he saw a man walk over to him carrying a baby.

 

“Hi, may I help you…” The gray haired man waited for some type of introduction and when Tobio explained who he was the other man sweetly smiled. Tobio found out his name was Sugawara Koushi and that he was the owner of the daycare. Sugawara-kun led him to a table where they sat down and talked for a while. Tobio looked around at all the kids and saw Chiyo playing with another girl. She looked older, had glasses and black hair, _what a pretty little girl_. Sugawara-kun followed his line of sight and explained that the other girl’s name was Shimizu Kiyoko.

 

“She seems a bit old for daycare, in fact there are quite a few big kids.” Tobio noticed others playing in the room, there was one buzz haired kid running around with a shorter boy whose hair stuck up. _Is that a blonde streak in his bangs?_ Tobio tried to get a closer look as Sugawara-kun chuckled.

 

“Our daycare takes in kids of all ages, to give parents a break and to let kids have fun. Not every family is fortunate to have normal work hours and I want to help as many people as I can.” Tobio turned back towards Sugawara-kun who was looking out at all the kids with such love; Tobio was embarrassed for making such a rude remark.

 

“Why are you here so early Kageyama-kun? Chiyo is supposed to be here for another four hours according to her mother’s schedule.” Sugawara-kun appeared worried but patiently waited for Tobio to explain. As he opened his mouth to answer the bell above the door rang and all the kids cheered as they ran to the person who walked in.

 

Tobio turned to see the exact reason he had come early, the reason he had been coming early for the past couple weeks. Hinata-kun had stepped in with grocery bags handing each kid a popsicle out the bag. _The place already looks a million times brighter_ , Tobio sighed as he looked on to the young man being tackled by the kids. Sugawara-san watched Kageyama-kun’s face soften and the sweetest smile graced the man’s face. Hinata-kun got up and saw the two at the table and ran over waving his arms.

 

“Kageyama-kun you’re here already! You beat me today but I’ll win for sure tomorrow, oh here I got this for you. You mentioned that you like the melon flavor last time.” Hinata-kun handed him a popsicle and looked at the man as their hands lightly brushed. Sugawara-kun coughed snapping both men out of their trance and they both sheepishly looked in any direction they could.

 

“Hinata can you help me with something?” Sugawara-san asked as he led the other man to a back room. Sugawara didn’t notice did he? No he probably needed help with the baby, Tobio stared in the direction the two men had went but he had bigger things to worry about than embarrassing himself in front of Sugawara-kun.

 

_This is definitely more than a crush, shit what do I do?_

* * *

“Hi may I help you?” Tobio looked up to see who walked into the store and was shocked to see a certain orange haired man standing at the door. _What’s he doing here? How did he know I worked here? I hope I look ok…_ “ Hinata-kun? Uh can I help you with something? Is something wrong? Is Chiyo ok?” Tobio began to panic thinking something happened to his niece.

 

“No no she’s fine. All the kids are fine, I came to buy some stuff for the trip to the park we will be taking this weekend. Ai-chan told me you worked here and could help so…” The young man walked up to the counter and was playing with the bottom of his jacket as he looked up at Tobio. _Onee-chan? What’s she up to…well maybe I can thank her later…_ He smiled down and in return received a smile that damn near ended his life. Hinata-kun had his hair down and he could see it grazed his shoulders. He was also wearing black gloves that had tiny crows stitched on the back. _That’s so cute, suits him._

Picking up a conversation Tobio found out that Hinata-kun wanted to buy some bats and balls for the kids to play with, and personally wanted to check out the volleyball gear. Apparently the man used to play the sport in school but had to stop due to family issues, Tobio was happy to know they shared a common passion (he had to stop playing due to a minor injury but he used to be quite the setter).  As Hinata-kun recalled what he was like in high school he couldn’t help but laugh thinking about it. _He was probably exactly the same but shorter and younger._

“I wish I could have seen that jump of yours Hinata-kun, I can’t imagine what you’re saying what with your height..” Tobio slyly smiled as he nudged the other man while they walked to the register.

 

“Hey, I may be short but I can still jump, maybe you can join us this weekend and I can show you in person?” Hinata-kun looked up at him with a defiant look, _oh I definitely need to see this shorty play_ , Tobio grinned agreeing to the plan. “Kageyama-kun can I ask you something?” He was ringing up the equipment as he hummed in response.

“You never wear a wedding ring and neither does Ai-chan…um is…everything ok?” Hinata-kun nervously asked and Tobio choked on air as he tried to wrap his head around what he just heard. Hinata-kun waved his hands apologetically worried that his rudeness nearly killed Tobio, mentioning Ai-chan said something that made him wonder and that he was sorry. _I’M GOING TO KILL ONEE-CHAN._

 

“Ai-chan, I mean Ai nee-chan, we’re not married. Hell no. She’s my older sister. I’m not married!” He quickly replied as soon as he caught his breath looking at Hinata with a complete look of disbelief. “Did she say something stupid to you? I can’t believe her.” Tobio grumbled as Hinata-kun stood there taking everything in. Tobio watched as a huge wave of relief washed over the caretaker’s face, then a huge grin appeared which was then replaced by a huge frown. He continued to watch as ten different emotions flashed over the other man’s face until Hinata-kun was beet red apologizing to him. _He’s so cute, so red like a tomato._

“Chiyo-chan always calls you Papa and Ai-chan never told me she had a brother. Although I am relieved you aren’t married, wait are you single then?” Hinata looked up in anticipation, his face wasn’t red anymore but a light blush remained on his face.

 

“Ah she’s called me that since she could speak and I never cared much so it stuck, but she’s my niece. Also yes I am single, and you?” Tobio tried to stay focused on counting all the supplies that he was packing to make sure he got everything Hinata-kun bought. But he was honestly more interested in the cute man in front of him and what his answer would be.

 

“I-I am single, but I found someone that I might like. I’m not sure how I feel about them yet, but they’re interesting.” Tobio looked up to see Hinata-kun looking at him trying to hide his smile. “Well I’ll take some of these, please bring the rest with you. Saturday 2pm the park behind the daycare, see you then” and just like that the man left taking a bit of light with him. _Was he talking about me?_ Tobio looked down at the stuff that was left behind and saw a card left on the counter. He picked it up and saw a number scribbled on it with a name underneath it: Hinata Shouyou. Tobio pocketed the card and stared at the door grinning, Saturday needed to come faster.

* * *

 

The wind picked up as Tobio walked across the lawn to the park. He zipped his jacket up and picked up Chiyo to hold her close. His niece was bundled up well thanks to an overly concerned mother, but Tobio was grateful as the wind blew again. _Honestly how are we going to play anything out here in this weather?_

He thought he heard music playing and squinted to see where it was coming from. As he got closer he saw a big tent had been pitched in the open area of the park, even closer and he could hear music coming from inside. He opened his phone and saw the conversation he had with Hinata, nothing was said about plans being cancelled. Tobio held Chiyo closer and slowly opened the tent, _so this is how we’re going to play, this is brilliant,_ he walked in to see that inside the tent small stations for different sports had been set up so the kids could pick what they want. On one side of the tent there was a volleyball net pitched up and holding a ball surrounded by kids was Hinata. Tobio put a squirming Chiyo down and watched her run over to the very man he couldn’t keep his eyes off of. Hinata picked Chiyo up and spun her around and looked around until he caught Tobio’s eyes. The smile that Hinata gave him was nothing short of spectacular, _Crap he’s got my heart racing_.

 

With every step Tobio took closer his heart was ready to jump out of his chest.

Hinata put Chiyo down and said something to all the kids that made them run over to Sugawara-kun on the other side. He stood near the net looking at Tobio waiting for him to come closer.

 

**ba-thump**

 

Hinata grinned at him and waved him over telling him to come faster.

 

**ba-thump**

 

A kid ran over to Hinata and handed him a drawing, Tobio watched as the young man laughed and hugged the child. When the child left he watched as the young man looked down at the drawing in awe and looked after the kid with love.

 

 **ba-thump** **ba-thump**

 

Tobio stood still to really capture the moment; he wanted to take a mental picture of this wonderful person in front of him. Hinata turned and looked at Tobio with the same look of love he had for the child a moment ago.

**ba-thump** **ba-thump** **ba-thump**

 _I don’t know how much more my heart can take._ Tobio was now just one step away from where Hinata was standing. He caught the ball tossed his way and looked at Hinata confused.

 

“Well Mr. King of the Court, why don’t you toss to me?” Hinata smirked at him after calling him a name only one person could have told him about. _Onee-chan I’m definitely getting you back today._

 

“Oh let’s see what you got shorty.” Tobio pushed his sleeves up as they grinned at each other.

 

A quick game later and the two were on the ground panting as the kids had taken over the makeshift court. Man I seriously need to exercise, Tobio thought as he looked over at Hinata who was just as exhausted but still grinning. They looked at each for a while and Tobio could feel himself falling more and more for this man.

 

“That was fun Kageyama-kun,” Hinata was standing up and brushing himself off as he lent a hand to Tobio. Taking his hand Tobio pushed away his childish excitement over the touch and got up. Still holding his hand Hinata looked up at Tobio and asked him to bend down. Hinata cupped one hand around Tobio’s ear and whispered, “I’m hoping we’ll have even more fun on our date whenever you’re ready to ask.” Hinata walked away only looking back at Tobio with a big smile on his face. _OH MAN. OH MAN! This tent definitely got brighter, actually my day got brighter. NO, my life is brighter._

  
But the one with the biggest grin on his face in that tent was definitely Tobio.

 


End file.
